mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toby Huss
| birthplace = Marshalltown, Iowa, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1987–present | website = }} Toby Edward Huss (born December 9, 1966) is an American actor. He is best known for portraying Artie, the Strongest Man in the World on the cult hit Nickelodeon TV series The Adventures of Pete & Pete and for his voice-over work on the long running animated series King of the Hill. Huss was born in Marshalltown, Iowa. He attended the University of Iowa where he participated in No Shame Theatre before moving to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. He has appeared in over 35 movies and television series. Notable roles include the voices of Cotton Hill and Kahn Souphanousinphone on King of the Hill and "The Wiz", a boyfriend of Elaine Benes in "The Junk Mail" episode of Seinfeld. Known for his parodies of Frank Sinatra, which were featured in the films Vegas Vacation and Down Periscope, Huss has created a Sinatra-inspired character named Rudy Casoni. In the early 1990s he appeared in network promos for MTV, playing odd characters, including a crooner known at the time as Ol' Two Eyes (the predecessor to Rudy Casoni) who sang lounge-singer versions of Dr. Dre's "Dre Day," Cypress Hill's "Insane in the Brain," Pearl Jam's "Jeremy," and Onyx's hit "Slam"; a James Bond-like spy named Cobalt; a kinky, black leather-clad man with an abnormal affection for goats; a flannel-wearing doofus; and an angry redneck who went on fast-talking, nonsensical tirades that usually ended with, "Go to Hell!" Filmography *''True Jackson, VP'' (2010) - Mr. Donovan (uncredited) *''Hung'' (2009) - Cliff *''Bollywood Hero'' (2009) - Jeff Hacker *''The Venture Bros.'' (2008) - Scaramantula, General Treister *''30 Rock'' "Episode 210" (2008) - Deutsche Stimme *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2007) - Charlie the Chauffeur *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) - Glen the Desk Clerk *''Rescue Dawn'' (2007) - Spook *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) - Cemetery Grounds Keeper *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2004) TV Series (voice) - Ernie Devlin, Shado, the Brain Thief *''Reno 911!'' (2003–2009) TV Series - Big Mike *''Carnivàle'' (2003) TV Series - Felix 'Stumpy' Dreifuss *''The Country Bears'' (2002) (voice) - Tennessee *''Human Nature'' (2001) - Puff's Father *''Bedazzled'' (2000) - Jerry/Alejandro/Beach Jock/Jerry Turner (Sportscaster #2)/Lance *''Nikki'' (2000/I) TV Series - Jupiter *''Clubland'' (1999) - Rastus *''The Mod Squad'' (1999) - Red *''Bachelorette'' (1997) Music Video - Publisher *''Still Breathing'' (1997) - Cameron *''Vegas Vacation'' (1997) (uncredited) - Fake I.D. Salesman *''King of the Hill'' (1997) TV Series (voice) - Cotton Hill/Kahn Souphanousinphone Sr./Joe Jack/Additional Voices *''Seinfeld'' (1997) TV Series - Jack "The Wiz" *''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) (voice) - TV Thief #2, Concierge/Bellboy, Male TV Reporter *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) - Steve Remo *''Dear God'' (1996) - Doubting Thomas Minister *''Down Periscope'' (1996) - Seaman Nitro 'Mike' *''I want my MTV'' (1996) (V) - Old Two-Eyes (Frank Sinatra Impersonator) *''NewsRadio'' (1995) TV Series - Guard #2 *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) - Kenny *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993–1995) TV Series - Dual Roles: Artie The Strongest Man in The World & Mr. Tastee *''Zadar! Cow From Hell'' (1989) - Clerk Discography *''S'no Balls'' (2004) External links * * Toby Huss's Rudy Casoni MySpace Page * Toby Huss Interview in Chief Magazine Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Iowa Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Marshall County, Iowa Category:University of Iowa alumni de:Toby Huss es:Toby Huss fr:Toby Huss